But What Do You Believe?
by wannabeweasley
Summary: Before Hermione could take the hat off, it spoke again. As you get older, you will grow stronger. Your heart will be broken and you will learn from mistakes. The Gryffindor princess will meet her match, and in the end, all will bow to you.
1. The Beginning

_chapter the first_ - **The Beginning**

_There once was a girl  
who dreamed of fairies every night  
and of prince charming every day.  
At play time she would have tea  
with her fairy godmother and  
serve magical cake and cookie crumbs  
to the mermaids in the pond._

For her, life was magical. Every little girl was a princess, with good manners and a kind heart. She didn't think boys were princes until they grew up though, because surely no prince would play in the mud and chase a princess around the playground until she became dirty too.

Reading was her escape. Every night before bed she would take her big book of fairy tales off the shelf and read of sleepy beauty, cinderella, repunzel - of course, the book wasn't necessary because the princess had memorized all the stories long ago. It was the pictures she sought, because in her dreams they came to life and left the girl believing magic_did_ exist after all.

As the young girl grew up, she knew she was different from other children. While she knew how to play hopscotch and jumprope like the other girls, she didn't enjoy it like when she was sitting under the big oaks in the corner of the schoolyard reading her pretend stories.

But were they just pretend? Sometimes, when the princess was angry or upset she could almost feel the magic flowing through her, or what felt like it should be magic from all she had read.

Soon, the girl turned eleven years old and had finished year five at the local school. That summer her whole family - just her and her mum and dad - took her to Italy on vacation. She decided it had to be the most beautiful place in all the world, and vowed to live there one day.

When the small family returned home in mid-August there was a letter adressed to the girl sitting on her bed. How it got there she wasn't sure, but as she opened it, the girl felt her "magic" within her, and knew something was about to change her life forever.

Hermione Granger was a **witch**.

Now she knew why she felt different. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry wanted her to go to their school and learn everything they could teach her about magic. Never in her wildest dreams did Hermione think it could ever happen.

And yet...it made sense. It could explain the tingle in her fingers when kids on the playground made fun of her hair, and the attachment she had to being a witch on All Hallow's eve since she was four years old. So Hermione studied, visiting Diagon Alley two weeks before her train was due to leave. She read almost everything she could get her hands on, except books about a wizarding sport called Quidditch or something like that. She wasn't very good at sports.

September the first came, and Hermione believed she was ready. She knew how to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4, how to manage a few simpler spells, and to always nibble a magic jelly bean before eating the whole thing. Most of all though, she knew of the terrible horrors in the magical world's past, a man called You-Know-Who by almost every witch and wizard alive, and more than once she had come across another famous name, of a boy ten months her junior - Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

When Hermione boarded the train, she found a compartment with just one other boy in it. He said his name was Neville Longbottom and that his uncle gave him a toad, named Trevor, for being a wizard. When Hermione told Neville she was the first witch in her family, he dropped his jaw and loosened his grip on Trevor, who took the opportunity to hop near the door, which was still partially open.

Before Neville or Hermione could go after the toad, a small boy with white blonde hair anbd the sourest expression Hermione had ever seen in her life sauntered into their compartment. Hermione, always the kind princess at heart, decided to try her hand at changing the boy's expession, deciding it was probably how he showed being nervous.

"Hello," she began. "I'm Hermione Granger and this - "

The boy cut her off. "Please don't feel the need to tell me who Neville Longbottom is," he spat. "While he may not have the sense or the talent to be a wizard, at least he has the blood, unlike _you_."

At this, Neville turned very red and excused himself, saying he had to look for his toad. He left the compartment with his head down not looking the boy or Hermione in the eye.

"Glad to be rid of the slob." muttered the boy before turning back to a very confused princess. "Now, back to important matters. _Don't_ think going to a magic school makes you anything more than a dirty muggle with a stick in your hand."

"What? You don't even know me! I've already tried some spells - "

"So you think knowing a few spells will cut it here? I've grown up with magic my whole life - do you honestly think you're better than _me_?"

"N-no! I never said that and - "

"Good," he interrupted once again. "You never will be, so don't forget it." With that, he left, shutting the door behind him and leaving a tearful Hermione all alone.

After collecting herself and deciding it was better to forget about his meaness for now and help Neville look for his toad, Hermione wandered into a compartment a few doors down, which turned out to hold the famous Harry Potter! He looked like any normal boy her age, except for a distinct scar (of course she'd read about that) and a look of sadness in his eyes when he thought no one was looking. Again, Hermione could feel the magic in her, and knew Harry Potter, and the grubby red head (named Ron Weasley) across from him were going to impact her life. Hopefully they wouldn't care about her non-magic ancestors like the blonde boy did.


	2. Growing Up

disclaimer: i love you, JKR, thanks for letting me use your characters and settings. I do not own anything but my belief in Dramione love. (yes that was supposed to sound cheesy.)

a/n: so, my first fan fiction. be patient, but please don't be kind unless you absolutely love it! i'll take the judgements. this storyis AU, because i didn't want to deal with all the Draco stuff that had gone on in HBP. There will be Draco POV in the next chapter, and they _will _(heehee, that's a clue!) interact more too. And more conversation. Basically, we all win very soon. Much love! - wannabeweasley

_chapter 2 -_**Growing Up**

Hermione thought often of her first encounter with the boy over the years. Later, after she had reached the school with the rest of the first years by taking boats over the lake, the princess learned his name was Draco Malfoy. He was placed in the best house at Hogwarts in Hermione's opinion, one she had read lots about. One thing the girl had never told her parents was that while she loved fairy tales, the best part was always the villain's evil plans. They intrigued Hermione, just as Slytherin house did.

When her turn came to be placed in a house, Hermione thought, "Could I possibly be a Slytherin?"

"A Slytherin?" the hat seemed curious. "Hmm...well you are cunning, and very brilliant. You would go far in the Dark Arts."

Young Hermione gasped. "I don't want to be evil, I just want a strong house where I can be happy and thrive in magic."

"Well my dear, while Slytherin is capable of those ideals, you're a muggleborn child, which means you'd never be happy there. I believe you are here to do great things Hermione, and Gryffindor will help you to achieve them."

At this, the hat yelled for all to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Before Hermione could take the hat off, it spoke again. "As you get older, you _will_ grow stronger. Your heart _will_ be broken and you _will_ learn from mistakes. The Gryffindor princess _will_ meet her match, and in the end, all _will_ bow to you."

Hermione was speechless as the hat fell silent and Professor McGonagall directed her towards her new house table. What could it possibly mean? And why did the sorting hat call her a princess? That was how she viewed herself - but not in a snobby horrible way like Draco Malfoy saw himself as a prince. She was nice, charming and polite, not mean and demanding.

As they grew up, Hermione, Harry and Ron became the best of friends, fighting for peace and unity throughout the magical world. In their first year, Draco proved Hermione's point in thinking he was a prince, and by their second year all of his horrible ("yet grand.." Hermione always added in her head) house was calling him "The Pure-blooded Prince of Slytherin". Except for teasing Hermione about being a know-it-all, and calling her mudblood when they were twelve, Draco stuck to being mean mostly to Harry and Ron, which was fine in Hermione's opinion. Her worst memory from first year wasn't fighting trolls or going into the forbidden forest, it was her first encounter with predjudism in the magic community. Of course, she would rather Malfoy fall off the face of the Earth and just leave them all alone...but princesses can never actually carry out such wishes.

Although she never could figure out the cryptic message the hat had left her with and she decided to store it in the back of her mind, whenever anyone refered to "The Slytherin Prince", Hermione got that tingly feeling again and wondered if maybe hewas her prince. This was a rediculous thought, she knew, but she couldn't stop it from coming once or twice during Potions class when his hand shot up before hers, or how he always seemed to be just as fast as her when they were throwing insults. But honestly, they were the worst of enemies - maybe the hat had confused her with Lavender or Parvati.

It did get one thing right though, Gryffindor became her home. Hermione's wit got her through the tasks guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, and to discover the truth about how Harry was hearing voices before she was petrified by the Basilisk when they were in second year.By third year, Hermione was a confident, smart and courageous Gryffindor princess.

That year she slapped Malfoy across the face, but not just because she was sick and tired of his taunting of Ron and Harry. With her time turner, she had been going to arithmancy twice a week, and Professor Vector seated Malfoy next to her when he was repeatedly caught trying to set Hannah Abbot's hair on fire - Professor Vector definately had eyes in the back of her head was Hermione's conclusion.

The worst part, however, wasn't third year. It seemed the strangely gifted arithmancy teacher could feel the dislike between Draco and Hermione, and decided that a permanent seating would do. Hermione was stuck next to the arrogant prickhead twice a week forthe next threeyears too! She knew telling Ron and Harry would be pointless, because they'd just run off and get themselves detention, or worse, expelled - leaving her totally alone with his royal highness. And it wasn't as if her and Malfoy ever spoke. They icily ignored one another, even in fourth year when Hermione spilled her ink bottle, all he did was sneer and mutter the counter charm.

By the end of 5th year, they were moderately tolerant of each other, in arithmancy anyways. Outside of class it was easy to throw insults again, and take the sides of light and dark. Once 6th year began, however, Hermione started to get worried.

Flashback

The previous Spring they had been seated next to each other for their O.W.L. written exam in arithmancy. The princess had happened to glance over at the blonde boy's paper before they began, and noticed he had written "Draco W. Malfoy" at the top of the page. What could the "W" stand for? Wilmer? Walcott? Winston? No, no and NO! Those were names reserved for fat dogs whose rich old widow owner's fed them cookies and gave them afternoon tea. No...it had to be something better..something suitable for the "high and mighty" _prince_ of Slytherin. Before Hermione could think of another name, the exam had begun and all thoughts of foul Malfoy and his pureblood name left her mind.

End Flashback

Now, once again sitting by each other in arithmancy, and knowing how much Harry was sure Malfoy was evil, Hermione's thoughts were drawn again to the boy. What had possessed him to be so mean to her that first day? Could he really hate her? Questions filled the young women's head, and she shook it to clear such crazy thoughts. Why should she care about the motives of an 11-year-old monster?

6th year passed smoothly, with hardly a recognition between the two old enemies. Harry and Malfoy fought more than once though, the last time landing both on dungeon duty for Snape the whole final month of school. After that, Hermione was glad to be rid of Ron and Harry for the summer. She wasn't 12 anymore, she was a young lady of almost 17. They could be so hot blooded and arrogant, almost as bad as Malfoy himself! Hermione was glad to be getting away from them for two months, and glad Professor Vector had said the N.E.W.T.S. final level arithmancy class could choose their own seats.

The princess was speanding her summer in Italy.


	3. Welcome to Gaeta

_chapter 3_ - **Welcome to Gaeta**

The coastal town of Gaeta, Italy took Hermione's breath away. As she stepped off the bus that had delivered her, her cousin Chloe, and Chloe's fiance Mark to the flat they were staying in for the next two months, Hermione's breath caught in her throat. They were right on the beach, and the sun was just setting over the Gulfo de Gaeta, washing a golden glow over everything Hermione could take in.

Chloe laughed, "Hermione! We're going to be here for two glorious months, stop acting like this is the only moment you'll ever see the sunset."

Her and Mark were already at the steps leading upstairs to their second story flat. An old friend of Mark's was traveling for the summer, and needed someone to house sit, so he called Mark, knowing he had just proposed to the love of his life. What more romantic place was there than Gaeta, Italy? None! It was Italy's best kept secret according to the natives, and Mark and Chloe jumped at the chance to explore this beautiful place they had heard so much about. Of course, Chloe couldn't leave Hermione behind, knowing how much her younger cousin of four years spoke of living in Italy one day. The apartment in Gaeta could be her test run.

Mark chimed in, "Come on Mione, I promise tomorrow we'll do whatever you want. But for now I need to take a long shower and go to bed. Between our flight to Rome and the bus ride here I'm going to collapse from jetlag."

"You guys, go upstairs and rest, I just want to get closer to the water." Hermione responded, never looking away from the crashing waves. They were so captivating. "I just need to take this in."

Chloe knew how stubborn and intense Hermione could be, and she couldn't help but let a smile come to her face. Who would've thought her little cousin with the bushy hair and the obsession with reading would turn into this beautiful princess of light before her?

"All right, I suppose it won't hurt. Gaeta is pretty safe, and it looks like there's no one around here right now anyways. Promise you'll be careful?"

"Oh yes Chloe! You know I will be. I won't stay down there more than an hour." Hermione finally turned to look at her big cousin, who was really more like a sister, and the man she loved. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

Mark smiled, "You have no idea." and he laughed as Chloe smacked his arm and they headed upstairs. Earlier, while Hermione was sleeping on the bus, Chloe had been telling him how much Hermione had grown up and become a woman...yet somehow, she still retained that child-like essence that made her irresistable. Obviously Mark wasn't just refering to the sunset.

Hermione hardly noticed when they were gone. She walked down the steps of the brick wall seperating the street from the beach and slowly bent down to pull off her sandals. Then she deliberately walked towards the water, letting her feet dig into the warm, fine sand. She sighed with content. Chloe and Mark were her heroes, letting her come with them to have the summer of her dreams. Though when she was 11 her family hadn't traveled to Gaeta, the princess could already feel the special tingle within her, and knew she was going to fall in love with this town. She sat down a few feet from the water's edge and basked in the evening sun, not a care in the world.

A few hundred feet down the shore, a stunning young man of 17 was pacing back and forth. He had blonde hair that was falling into his deep grey stormy eyes. His only flaw seemed to be the frown upon his face, and it was easy to see his pacing wasn't for nothing.

Draco Malfoy kicked the sand with his bare feet and scowled even deeper, thoughts running a mile an hour.

His father, Lucius, had only just gotten out of Azkaban on the Lord's orders, and had owled Draco and his mother straight off, saying he was coming to their summer home no later than the end of the month. Draco was furious! Not only had his father ruined the family name two years earlier by getting caught at the ministry, but having him there, in Gaeta, would ruin Draco's perfect summer. His father had hinted in the letter that the Dark Lord was finally ready to accept the only Malfoy heir into his circle of Death Eaters.

This was the main reason why Draco was pacing. Spending time away from his father,made himrealize there were better ways to live his life than serve his father's master. The Slytherin Prince was at a loss. He had no choice but to become a Death Eater, didn't he? So why should he fight it?

Because he was no one's slave! Coming whenever the ugly mark burned his skin. That wasn't how Malfoy's were supposed to live.

Narcissa, his mother, seemed nervous at Lucius coming home also. She had never wanted her baby to become evil, and she saw something in Draco that wasn't in his father, though Draco had yet to let it out thanks to his father's rigorous "kill, torture, kill" tirades he had been lecturing since their son turned two years old.

As a mother, Narcissa kissed Draco's Quidditch wounds, cried when he first left for Hogwarts, taught him how to laugh, and read him to sleep at least once a week. But as a wife...and a Malfoy wife at that, she obeyed her husband's word, and vowed never to let out Draco's softer side when Lucius was around, and not to encourage her views of equality for all.

The sun was almost all the way down, and Draco caught a movement further down the beach, away from the luxurious houses and closer to the cramped flats. It was a women, standing at the water's edge. She was slowly easing a foot into the freezing sea, and he almost smiled when she yelped in suprise at the coldness of it. He stopped pacing and was about to walk towards her, when he heard his mother calling that dinner was ready. At his mother's yelling, the girl looked up and they made eye contact.

For a second, Draco had the wind knocked out of him. The way the fading sun hit her honey brown locks, causing them to glow and the friendly, open stance she held as if just waiting for him to hold her, stunned the prince.

Again his mother yelled, and he broke eye contact with the young women, looking back at the three story magnificent place that he considered home long before Malfoy Manner ever would be. When he turned back, she had picked up her shoes and was walking away from him, up the steps futher down the beach. Was she real? Draco longed to run after her, but at a third yell, from the house elf this time - Malfoy's never raise their voice to deaf ears, it's not classy - he sighed in defeat and turned away, vowing to see the beautiful princess again as soon as possible.


	4. Reactions: The Morning After

_chapter 4 _- Reactions: The Morning After 

The sun cast a faint light over Hermione's room the next morning. She woke up to the smell of fresh flowers and a faint smell of salt drifting in from the open window. Groaning she sat up, disoriented.

There had been a boy...no, a man. He was regal and stunning and staring at her. Hermione shook her head sharply. They had been far apart, and she hadn't even gotten a good look at the stranger. _Why_ had she stayed up half the night thinking about him?

_Because you felt it_, a tiny annoying voice in her head replied. _You felt your magic tingle again, and it scared you. So then you ran away, and now you regret it._

Again Hermione groaned, this time louder, then proceeded to shove her head under her pillow. Just then, Chloe walked in.

"Mione, dear," she began slowly, then ran and jumped onto Hermione's queen bed and yelled, "WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Chloe was not a patient person, and ripped the pillow off of her head. "The jetlag must be catching up with you cuz, it's nearly 10 in the morning!"

At this, Hermione bolted straight up. "TEN! Chloe, how could you let me stay in bed that late? I've never slept past 8:00 in my entire life."

"I know," said Chloe slyly. "I thought I'd treat you. Look! I even put fresh flowers in your room to make it homey, and I've cooked breakfast. Mark has already inhaled his, and you better get out to the kitchen _now_ because he seemed to be eyeing yours up as I headed in here."

"All right, I'm coming. Just let me tidy up a bit." Hermionereplied and Chloe got up and left the guest bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione spent a minute fixing the comforter and opening the shade farther, breathing the smell of the sea deep into her lungs. Gaeta was even more beautiful during the day, she decided. Turning away from the window, she took in her surroundings.

The queen sized bed was plush and easy to sleep on, with a light oak wood frame. The comforter matched the numerous window curtains - both were a light yellow that reminded Hermione of what her mother called "angel hair", the silky strands found under the husks of corn they bought each summer. There were two matching oak bedstands, one on either side of the bed.

The door to the bathroom was by the door leading out into the kitchen, and on the other side of that was the small walk-in closet. Over the floor spread a soft carpet, the bluish-green color reminding the princess of the sea just outside her window. The walls were the color of her cousin Chloe's favorite drink when they were younger - three fourths milk, one 8th coffee and one 8th carmel syrup. Mixed together they became a light brown that Hermione couldn't help but reach out and touch as she sat on her favorite part of the whole guest bedroom - the window seat. And not just a plain boring window seat, but comfortable, covered with fabric the color of the sky before the sun breaks on the horizon. Purpleish, with a hint of gray, but mostly blue. The seat took up almost two whole walls, going from the wall of the closet to the corner and from the corner almost to the bed. The windows went just a little longer, going up to her bed.

Hermione sighed contentedly and fell back onto the window seat. Once again her thoughts drifted to the man she had seen on the beach. Before she could argue with herself further, however, Hermione was again summoned to the real world by her wonderful cousin.

"HERMIONE!" Chloe yelled from the kitchen. "If you're not out here in _three seconds_ Mark gets your breakfast!" As if on cue, Hermione's stomach grumbled.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she grabbed her robe out of the closet and ran into the kitchen, once again all thoughts of the stranger out of her head.

DHDHDHDH

Draco's first thought when he woke up was "Why am I sleeping on the porch?" Before he could remember any more, a small house elf by the name of Zuni appeared by his side and let out a timid peep.

"Y-young Master M-Malfoy sir, is you all right?" The young creature looked at her usually well kept and regal Master lying in a heap on the wicker couch, hair sticking up all directions and still wearing clothes from yesterday!

Draco scowled and barked, "Yes! I just fell asleep here after going for a morning walk. Now go make sure Mother isn't around so I can get to my room while maintaining my dignity."

Zuni stood for a second, thinking about how it _couldn't_ be so that he had just fallen asleep there. The house elf had seen him pacing the beach in front of the Master's summer home still at three that morning. Mistress Malfoy had told Zuni to watch young Master Malfoy, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Zuni didn't know what her Mistress meant, but she is watching him until he fell asleep just after day break.

"ZUNI!" The poor creature jumped and realized she had not moved. Of course Mistress all ready knew young Master Malfoy had fallen asleep on the porch, but Zuni is not disobeying him. She went and checked quickly and came back.

"Mistress is just now leaving to meet her friends, sir." she squeaked. "She is in the front hall."

"Good." Draco said, and stood up, meaning to walk right by the house elf. For some reason, just as he passed her he got a guilty feeling for being so short with Zuni. Against his will, he turned around and said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please have my breakfast ready in 20 minutes. I will be going out for the afternoon."

"Y-yes, sir. But you is getting up late, it is almost noon now." She trembled. Evenhis apology hadn't made the Malfoy heir any less intimidating to the creature he'd been pushing around since she was granted his, the summer he was 11.

"Fine then," he replied, still not very upset. "_Lunch_ in 20 minutes." and he left the room.

Zuni sighed with relief. She is not knowing why he is acting so different. Just the day before as she was unpacking young Master's things he is yelling at her for wrinkling his favorite robes.

The house elf went into the kitchen, not daring to hope he is being nice if she didn't have his lunch ready on time either.

DHDHDHDH

Draco got out of the shower and dried off, leaving his white blonde hair that he hated so to air dry as he got dressed. Looking in the mirror, he decided he was ready. Now he could think about the girl. No, the young woman. He couldn't believe just one glimpse and now he couldn't stop thinking about her. All night, well into the early hours he thought of her, and looked for her on the beach. Draco didn't even know if she was a muggle or magical. Of course, most of the flats and houses along this part of the shoreline were magic households, but with all the blood traitors in the magical world these days, Draco knew it was possible she could have dirty blood.

He frowned into the mirror. Thinking like that had to stop. He wasn't his father! Lucius may have drilled their pureblood supremacy into young Draco's head, but he wasn't 11 anymore. Even though he would never want to be with a muggleborn witch, let alone a muggle, he had to stop thinking they were the enemy.

And then his thoughts drifted to a conversation Dumbledore had with Draco the day before they were to leave for holidays. Draco had just finished serving detention with Snape thanks to Potty and wasn't in a good mood, but he listened to the owl and went to the Headmaster's office..

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore before Draco could even knock. He opened the door and sat in the chair the old man pointed to.

"Now, I have heard rumor that Voldemort has become successful with negotiating all of his death eaters out of Azkaban. Do you know what this means?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "My father...he'll be back."

Dumbledore smiled at him with that twinkle in his eye. "It means you'll have to pretend more this summer. Being part of the Order isn't easy, especially knowing how you've grown up..and what you still believe, if you haven't yet changed your mind."

"Professor, as I've told you for the past year, though I am against Voldemort and the power he has over my family and friends, I'm also not on Potter's side. The only reason I am a part of the Order is to get my pureblooded relatives and long time friends out of his clutches. It does not mean I want to accept muggleborns into our world, and I definately could care less about the muggle race. All I want is for Voldemort to be destroyed."

To Draco's confusion, this only made the old nutcase smile more. "All right my boy, if that's really all you want. Just remember - the heart can't control what it feels, and the mind can't dictate the heart."

At this, Dumbledore rose. "I'm sure you'll do fine this summer Mr. Malfoy, just be careful. And think before you speak - not only with Lucius, but everyone you meet and re-meet." Then he opened the door and ushered a bewildered Draco out the door.

The second the door shut, a portrait within Dumblodore's office said, "How is he going to aid the princess, the chosen one? Draco isn't tolerant of anyone who isn't pureblooded! You know what she is and -"

"That is quite enough Phineus! He's **your** great-great nephew. Why don't you blame his heritage for the end of the magical world as we know it while you're at it!" Draco could hear Dumbledore chuckle in reply. Not wanting any more trouble for the summer, Draco walked quickly down the spiral staircase and pretended he hadn't heard anything at all..

Shaking his head, Draco turned away from the mirror. What was wrong with him this morning? First he falls asleep on the porch, then he actually _apologizes_ to a house elf, and then he remembers an unimportant conversation with the nutso. If it was all because of that girl, then he **definately** shouldn't go looking for her.

But even as Draco thought the last sentence, his Malfoy brain (or was it his Black family heart?) told him he couldn't just let her get away. Sighing at his own stubborness, he left his room and headed to lunch.


	5. The Second Meeting

a/n: so, here's chapter 5. i've been working on five and six as much as possible in the past month, and yes, six is almost finished too. please review if you have time! i'm open to suggestions and ideas. : )

_chapter 5_ - The Second Meeting

Draco fell exhausted onto his bed that night, after a long day of fruitless searching for the beauty. He closed his eyes, trying to picture her for the millionth time that day. It was no use though, his brain was overworked. Although it was barely 8pm, he decided to go to bed, and perhaps he would come up with a better solution to find her tomorrow.

At this last thought, he bolted straight up. _What?_ _He was going to look again for her __tomorrow? **Why?**_

_Because you felt something_, the voice in his head responded. _You think she was special._

_How?_ Draco asked himself_. It had been merely a glance._

Maybe he would be better to take a refreshing walk along the beach...but before he could get out of bed, he fell back, realizing how tired he truly was. The prince had spent the night before pacing the beach, waiting and searching. And then today...through the market, down by the wharf, even over by the apartments. He hadn't stopped for anything - not to greet his mother and her friends outside their favorite shop, not to see Kristof, an acquaintance that knew excellent sailor stories and spent his retired days fishing for grindylows and selling them to the markets in the magic part of Rome. Even the dinner Zuni had made for him went uneaten while he checked the last place possible in all of Gaeta - the rock caves just half a mile down from his home, the other direction from the apartments.

Here the beach tapered off into nothing and Draco had stumbled over boulders to his favorite hide out. He felt some invisible force pulling him towards the long abandoned cave that had been his "palace" as a boy. But when he arrived, there was nothing there. Just the fine white sand and waves licking at his shoes as the tide slowly rose.

Dejectedly he had returned to his room hours later after combing every part of the secluded cove for the missing piece to the puzzle that was what he began thinking of as his princess.

Shaking his head, Draco looked out at the fading sun and then closed his eyes. Going to bed was a better idea, he thought just before falling asleep. If I'm sleeping, I won't be thinking of her.

DHDHDHDH

Hermione yawned right in the middle of Mark's story. He looked at her, not upset, but amused. "Mione, really. I can tell you're tired after our long day. Finish your dessert and go to bed!"

Hermione smiled. "No, I want to hear about your law firm's crazy case. I promise I won't yawn anymore." Just then, she ducked under the table because she felt another yawn coming on. After the deed was done, she emerged, red faced with embarrassment while Chloe and Mark laughed at her.

Gasping for breath, Chloe managed to speak. "Forget about dessert cuz, go now! Between shopping and exploring the market with me, and then the wharf with Mark I'm surprised you can still stand. Mark and I will do the dishes and then we're going to bed too."

"Alright, if you're sure. I'll be up first tomorrow and make you both breakfast!" Hermione was grateful to them for the chance to sleep, and quickly got her pjs on and cleaned up in the bathroom, falling into her soft bed, and looking at the sun almost below the horizon.

It was just after 8pm, and she hadn't had a chance to properly think about her prince all day. But before she could, dream world interrupted and swept her away.

During the night she woke abruptly. Her dream...what was it? She was walking along the shore, away from the apartments and towards a bunch of rocks at the edge of the beach and there the prince was, looking at her from among the boulders.

That was it. What did it mean? Shivering, she got out of bed and discarded her pjs, pulling on loose jeans and her favorite dark brown sweatshirt. Looking at the clock, she saw it was just after midnight, but unconsciously she continued to put her sandals on and tie her unruly hair back.

_I'll just go for a little walk_, she thought to herself. _Maybe that will help me sort out all of these feelings._

She quietly opened her door, and was about to head towards the front door, but decided it would make more sense to go down the balcony stairs. She turned right to the balcony doors and stepped outside, noticing all the stars above her shining like little diamonds. Hermione walked carefully down the old steps, realizing the reason no one ever used them anymore - they weren't exactly the safest things to be walking on. Finally (after nearly falling when one step in the middle broke when she put one foot on it) she made it to the bottom and slowly walked down the stone steps to the beach. She removed her shoes and started meandering down the shore, not aware of anything but the sand beneath her feet, the soothing sounds of waves crashing and the beautiful stars above.

DHDHDHDH

Draco couldn't sleep. He had, for a few hours, but now it was nearly midnight and he couldn't get the girl out of his head after seeing her in his dreams. When he was younger, Draco would always sneak out and sleep in the cave, and decided he wasn't one to break tradition. He grabbed a black sweatshirt and pulled it over his head, then put the hood up, hiding his annoying hair. It practically glowed in the dark, and he didn't need any more attention drawn to the fact that he, the heir to one of the richest wizarding families in the world, found comfort in sleeping in a cave.

Carefully he made his way past his parent's room and down the stairs, reminded once again that Lucius would soon be home. He had sent word to Dumbledore, but the geezer hadn't responded - which was probably a good thing, since Draco wasn't exactly sure when his father would be arriving and an obvious letter from the "enemy" wouldn't go unnoticed.

As Draco walked towards the cave he stopped and turned, feeling as if he wasn't the only one there. Squinting, he could just make out someone walking along the shore. But it _wasn't_ just anyone..it was her.

Suddenly she got the strange feeling of de ja vu, and looked up. Yes, there he was - it was exactly like her dream. Inside her, the magic tingled, as if letting Hermione know that this man, this mysterious figure that she was now swiftly walking towards without any conscious thoughts of doing so, was there for her.

She was an angel, and a goddess, and the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. There she was, walking towards him. Her stride was quick, and she never broke eye contact. For a moment, the whole world seemed to hold it's breath and Draco could see nothing but her chocolate eyes, and hear nothing but his own heart beat.

**This was the princess.**

To Draco, the most natural thing in the world when she was almost to him was to shake out of his reverie and open his arms, catching her in his embrace. She hugged him back and after a minute he pulled away. The night was growing steadily darker as clouds started to cover the stars. His hood was still up, but he decided that it would be better to leave it for now, while they were still out in the open. Draco took her hand and led her through a maze of rocks that he knew by heart and into the cave just as the heavens opened and the rain fell.

He let go of her hand, the comfort of their first encounter not as sure anymore. She had been looking out at the shifting water, but after a moment Hermione turned around to face him. He knew, the second she turned around, that it was the mudblood.

_Dumbledore should have told me_, was Draco's first thought, closely followed by _Why hasn't Granger run away from me yet?_ This was thought partially with curiosity, but mostly with his old pureblood prejudices.

He was really confused when she tentatively smiled at him. Granger had absolutely no idea that it was him! Dazed, he smiled back, unwilling to be nasty to the girl who fit perfectly into his arms.

_Wait, did I really just think that? Maybe there was more to this whole situation than meets the eye.. _

Again, Dumbledore's words popped into his head:

"And think before you speak - not only with Lucius, but everyone you meet and re-meet."

Then he heard the conversation with the painting…and it mentioned a princess, which was exactly what Draco could feel Hermione was.

**NOT** Hermione, Granger.

Maybe he should keep playing along. Yes, it was the best idea. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of more deceiving (and a feeling like an elephant had just discovered his heart was a trampoline), he sat down next to Granger, making sure his hood was still up over the tell-tale hair.

"So, what is your name?" he asked her in the nicest, most debonair voice he could manage.

"Hermione," our princess responded. "And yours?" She looked at him curiously as if daring him to tell her everything.

But Draco couldn't admit he was attracted to a mudblood. And Granger? Forget it.

"William," he responded.

Hermione repeated the name as if she'd never heard it before. Or rather, like it left a long lost memory just out of reach. "William…William."

"Yes…but you can call me Will."

_Will._

Hermione felt odd, like that should be important, but she could think of nothing except this man and his beautiful gray eyes. She slowly sighed and closed her eyes, content with the rain and sitting next to him.

_She really had no idea who he was_, Draco thought as she closed her eyes. Something inside of him was saying take her hand, pull her towards you, and the prince tried to fight it, but couldn't. He needed to hold her.

Hermione's eyes opened again as he gently took her hand and placed it against his cheek, eyes troubled. He wasn't aware of himself, she realized. They sat like that for a long while, but then she realized the sky wasn't so dark anymore, and the brilliant stars had faded. Slowly her fingers moved against his skin and he faintly smiled. Refocusing he saw her, and his eyes grew dark.

Frowning, the princess asked straight out, "What's wrong Will?"

"Nothing Hermione." And he kissed the back of her hand like a proper gentleman. Looking away from her and out of the cave he saw the rain had stopped and the sky was pink with the morning light. How long had they been sitting there, happy to be near one another, in their own worlds?

_If only it could always be like this_, his heart screamed.

"Let me walk you back to your flat." He whispered. They stood up and brushed off the sand, never letting go of each other. Along the shore they walked, Draco still carefully hidden beneath the hood.

Only when they reached the balcony steps and he stopped while she kept walking did their arms pull and the young pair realized they had never lost contact. Draco tugged on Hermione's arm and she walked back down two steps, so they were now eye to eye.

She smiled, open and honest with him, not knowing who he really was. Draco did his best to smile back, but hers faltered and she said "Don't worry Will, I'm here for the next two months. Today will only be my third day. Maybe we can meet this afternoon?"

"Well…that would be nice Hermione, but you see…I have a job, and I don't finish work until 9 at night. So we could never meet during the day." Draco's heart sped up; this was going to be another complicated lie. How could he handle Hermione and Lucius?

She frowned, and then brightened. "Okay then, 10 o'clock, in the cave." Granger finally had let go of his hand, and after his immediate feeling of relief, he felt an irrepressible sense of longing.

Caught up in his own thoughts again, Draco muttered, "Right, ten. See you then." And before he could think to stop himself he had leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Stunned and eyes wide, he turned and swiftly fled.

Behind his retreating back Hermione carefully climbed the rickety stairs, hand held against her cheek, thinking about a man named Will.

At the Malfoy summer home, Zuni awoke her Mistress to say Young Master Malfoy was returning from down the beach.

"And so it begins." She quietly spoke aloud. "Zuni, fetch me Aries. I have to owl a letter to Dumbledore. Be sure not to mention this to either of the Masters."

"Y-yes, Mistress." Peeped the creature, becoming aware of just how many secrets her owners were caught up in..


	6. Scheming

_chapter 6_ - **Scheming (and What Exactly Does Narcissa Know?)**

The following night Hermione took extra care getting ready to meet the prince. Even though she had been allowed to do magic outside of school since the previous September, living in the muggle world meant she didn't really need to use it for anything. Since arriving in

Gaeta Hermione had restrained from using magic during her vacation, enjoying the simple pleasures of making her bed nice and neat, and doing the dishes with the morning sun streaming through the window.

Plus, Chloe had made Hermione promise not to tell Mark she was a witch. It had taken Chloe over two years to get used to the idea, and Hermione still had vivid memories of Chloe jumping onto a nearby sofa screaming her head off when Hermione's monster book of monsters flew out of her trunk and almost took Chloe's nose off. It had taken the princess almost 20 minutes to calm her cousin down and explain about being a witch.

Now Hermione pulled her wand out of her bedside table and held the familiar sleek Vinewood firmly in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she looked again at the book Ginny had given her for Christmas that year, getting the spell into her head.

"_Rectus saeta_," she whispered, closing her eyes and pointing the wand at her hair. Instantly a golden shimmering light flowed out of the wand and enveloped her head. Once Hermione felt the air around her stop moving, she opened her eyes and went into the bathroom. Her crazy mess of curls had straightened and left Hermione's chocolate eyes hair free and looking bigger than usual.

Smiling, and shaking her head, Hermione walked back into the bedroom. She wasn't pretty, it was just a change. Picking the beauty book up again, she flipped to the makeup spells and cast one ("_lumen pulvis_") over her plain face. After a moment, she once again went into the bathroom and looking in the mirror and saw her eyes now looked even brighter thanks to a touch of mascara and light blue eye shadow that matched her off-the-shoulder sweater she was planning on wearing. For a final touch the spell had added light pink gloss to her lips.

Hermione smiled ruefully and said out loud, "What did I ever do without magic?"

Just then Chloe walked into her room and straight to the closet. "Cuz, can I borrow your pink tank top? Mark wants to go for an evening stroll down by the wharf and none of my clothes look good right now."

"Of course Chloe!" Hermione laughed. "..But can I borrow your grey capris? I think they'd match my sweater better."

"My capris? Sure.." Chloe was lost in thought and Hermione was almost out the bedroom door when Chloe whipped around. "Wait a second...why are you getting dressed up? And if I would've known you brought a flat iron I would've borrowed it after we went swimming this afternoon. The sea water is making my hair act funky."

Hermione's smile faltered. "Actually...I didn't bring a straightener. I used.." and then she pulled her wand out of her sweatpants pocket.

"Ohhhhh," Chloe said. "Well, put that away before Mark sees." Slipping the wand back into her pocket, Hermione chuckled as she walked down the hall to the master bedroom. Chloe had forgot about her first question, and Hermione was in no hurry to answer it.

After finding the pants, she went into the living room to say goodbye to Mark, and slyly asked how long they would be out.

"Hmm, what time is it now? Nine-thirty? Well, 'Mione, don't tell Chloe, but I'm planning on bringing a blanket with so we can lay under the stars. Have you looked outside? The sky here is so clear!" Mark sounded excited.

"Okay, I know you're an astronomy buff, but please, spare me." Hermione joked.

Mark pretended to be hurt. "Hermione! Don't you think it's important that Draco the dragon and Princess Cassiopeia are in their prime right now? They are two of the best constellations to see with the naked eye."

Hermione made a face at the name Draco. The last thing she needed to be reminded of before meeting Will was the jerk of Slytherin. "That's great Mark...I'm going to go shoo Chloe out of my closet now."

Before walking out of the room, Hermione turned around as if forgetting something. "Oh! If I'm not awake when you guys get home, don't check up on me, because I'll be out like a rock. This salty air has really relaxed me."

"Alright 'Mione, we'll be quiet when we come in. See you in the morning." Mark replied, barely looking up from his book.

"Yeah, have fun." the scheming princess said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Ten minutes later Chloe had finished searching the closet and getting ready, and her and Mark left for their romantic evening. Looking at her watch, she saw it was almost quarter to 10, when Will would be meeting her in the cove. After changing her clothes, she quickly reread a letter sitting on the bed stand next to her:

_**Dear 'Mione,**_

_**Thanks for your letter, we miss you at the Burrow too. Dumbledore did say I could visit Hogwarts any time red hair started to haunt me, so I went there this morning and snuck into the library for you.**_

_**Hermione, I know you know the library inside out, but it really did scare me that the book with the spell you wanted me to look up was exactly in the third row, the second shelf from the floor and next to a large red volume of Barnaby's Cures for Lazy Students. Have you actually read that one too? Not that you need it...haha. **_

**_Anyways, the spell to create a dummy is _**simulatio ego**_. Just point to yourself and say it, and a replica of you will appear. The book said it wouldn't move or talk (hence the dummy part), and to get rid of it you say _**ego abolesco.

_**Now, I've done it. Will you tell me what it's for? Why do you need a dummy of yourself? I just can't imagine you sneaking out or anything 'Mione..**_

_**And will you please be careful in Gaeta? I read up on it while I was in the library and a lot of old magic families have summer homes there. You don't know who or what could be watching you.**_

_**Constant Vilgilance is a virtue! (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)**_

_**- Harry**_

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry actually thought someone would want to watch _her_? And since when do death eaters actually go on vacation? In a warm place? She couldn't imagine it.

He had sent the spell though, and she loved him for that. Now she could create the dummy and Mark and Chloe would never miss her.

That task completed, she once more checked her image in the mirror. Grey capris, blue sweater, makeup, and straight hair...even if someone had been watching Hermione, she didn't think they could recognize her now.

Smiling excitedly and slipping on a pair of blue flip-flops, Hermione headed out onto the balcony and down that stairs, carefully avoiding the broken one. Hermione decided the first thing she would do when she saw Will was try to figure out if he was magic or not. Of course, she couldn't just ask him, that would make her look insane. And then she stopped walking.

_Oh no_, she thought, _he probably already thinks I'm insane. Last night, just running up to him like that and not speaking hardly at all._

Well, he didn't talk any either!

Finishing the silent debate Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to stop thinking so much. It didn't matter if Will was magic or not anyways, she still felt a connection with him and wasn't about to ruin it by snooping around and coming on too strong.

DHDHDHDHDH

Unknowingly, she had stopped right in front of the Malfoy home, and staring at her through the window was none other than Draco himself.

"What is she doing down there?" he whispered.

"What is who doing where?"

Draco jumped and turned around. Standing there was his mother, smiling sweetly and waiting for a reply.

"Uh..my cloak mother. It was sitting in the chair and I thought I had left it on my bed."

This was, of course, a lie and Narcissa knew it, but instead she played along.

"Well dear, why would it be anywhere but in the closet? That's where I had Zuni put it this morning when she tidied up this place. And since when do you refer to your cloak as a female?" She was reeling him in, and he'd never know it.

Glancing outside, Draco saw Hermione had moved on, presumably to the cave, where he was to be meeting her in five minutes. _Why did Granger always have to be early for everything?_

"Never mind Mother, you're right, it's in the closet. I don't know what I was talking about." he said, wondering what Narcissa was doing in his room right now when he needed to be going.

"Right. Well, I came up here to talk to you Draco. I know your Father will be home soon, and

I just want to tell you to be careful." Now all joking was gone and Narcissa looked almost worried.

"What do you mean? You know I'm always careful." Draco was honestly confused, his mother never cared about his relationship with Lucius before.

Narcissa was worried, but not because of anything Draco had done. Dumbledore had explained to her very specifically what Draco and the muggleborn girl needed to accomplish. He had just failed to mention her husband playing the devil's advocate. Now it was up to her to keep Draco on task, all the while being the obedient wife.

"Son, I just think you should be honest in your relationships - except with your father. Do you understand what I mean?"

Draco was surprised - his mother was a good woman and he knew that, but she was still the wife of a death eater. Could she possibly mean what he thought she was trying to say?

"Yes, Draco," Narcissa said, seeing his inner conflict. "I think you should tell her tonight. And before you say anything else, just go. The less I know about it from you, the better. Your father is almost as good as the Dark Lord with legilimancy."

This was a lie, too, because obviously she already knew about Draco's task. She was just afraid of getting too close to him before Lucius returned again.

"Go now, it's after 10. Make sure you lock the door before you go to bed." Without another word she left the room to find Aries and send a reply owl to Dumbledore's letter. Potter knew magic families had summer homes here, and Dumbledore wrote her to urge Draco to be honest with the princess. Of course, Narcissa knew how stubborn Draco was, and how unlikely this would be. She blamed Lucius for making Draco so intolerable, but mostly she blamed herself for not stopping it.

DHDHDHDH

Meanwhile, Draco was already out the door, headed towards Granger. He would tell her, and that would be it. She'd never want to see him again, and Potter and Weasel would hate him even more. He shuddered. Even the Weaslette would be in on it, and her spells could be very ugly.

Why did he care if Granger wanted to see him again anyway? She wasn't anything special.

_If she's not special, how does your mother seem to know about her? Your mother has never shown attention to any mudblood as long as you've been alive._

_This is dumb_, Draco thought_. I'm out here, meeting my worst enemy's best friend, who seems to like me, who I like back._

Just then he reached the entrance to the cove and stopped. _I did not just think that._

And then he looked up and saw Hermione standing there.

_Maybe I did just think that._


	7. The Way You Love Me

AN: alright, i know it's been forever, but i think this is worth it. please don't hate me for taking so long! i just wanted it to be right and i have been writing it little by little the past three months. well, except for the last half that i wrote in less than an hour last night. and i have been writing other stuff, on paper, for later chapters. so, enjoy! and review - i know it's not fun, but i really appreciate it. : ) - thea

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Hermione, or Draco. But I will take credit for Hermione's background and the poem that started it all!

_chapter seven_ - **The Way You Love Me**

As she watched he started walking towards her as if he was compelled to be near her. The look on Will's face confused Hermione though, because he didn't appear happy to be there, but determined. And then to her surprise he placed his hand against her cheek, which reminded her of the night before and all doubts of his attraction leaped from her thoughts. He sharply studied her face, first looking into her eyes and slowly traveling down to her lips. It seemed Will was unable to help himself as he moved closer and Hermione willingly closed her eyes waiting for the second when the past three days would click and their strange relationship would finally become clear.

His kiss was soft and sweet as it flowed though her, and as Hermione reached to put her arms around Will's neck she melted into him. He pushed her magic-sleeked hair back over her shoulders before his hands rested solidly on her hips.

After a few more perfect seconds went by Hermione pulled away, finally realizing she hadn't breathed decently since she caught him staring at her from the cave entrance. Opening her eyes, Hermione saw Will still had his shut and the way his brow was wrinkled made Hermione a little dismayed. Maybe he hadn't enjoyed kissing her, maybe he thought she wasn't any good.

Sure, she had kissed Victor, but she was just 14 then. And Ron? Well, up until getting off the bus in Gaeta, Hermione thought she was in love with the youngest male Weasley. Not that he even realized she was a girl - not even a girl anymore, but a young woman.

And then there was Will. She knew nothing about him, and yet kissing him felt a thousand times more right than kissing Victor had ever been, and a _million_ times more right than her dreams about Ron.

Still, she got an uneasy feeling once she looked at his face again. He looked almost familiar...but who did she know that would randomly kiss girls they met on the beach? Laughing out loud at her own silly thoughts, Will lazily opened his eyes as if he had been unaware of her presence until just then, although his firmly placed hands and ragged breath proved otherwise.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

There was no way he could tell her the truth, no matter what his mother said**. And what was that Draco? Not even a bloody hello, just walking up to her and kissing the mudblood.**

_I couldn't help it! I had to know if the feelings were all in my head. And they **definitely** aren't. There's something going on here, and I need to see this through. It's not as if I'm actually attracted to her. It has something to do with Dumbledore, and my mother. _

**_MUDBLOOD._ What don't you understand about that word?**

_I am not my father, _was all he responded with and immediately the stress from the past few minutes lifted and the annoying (_yet probably right_, he couldn't help but think) voice was out of Draco's head again.

Just then the girl in question, who was still firmly placed between his hands, let out a small giggle. Opening his steel gray eyes Draco looked down into her honey brown ones and swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing ominously.

Hermione broke their staring match first by looking down quickly at the ground and then back up at his chest, as if unable to meet his piercing gaze. Inhaling sharply she started to talk, speeding up as she got more into her speech.

"Will, I just want to let you know that I'm not the type of girl who kisses random strangers on the beach. I'm not sure what's happening between us, but if you think it's moving too fast we can slow down, I'm not in a hurry. Actually I'd rather we did go slowly, if that's okay. I just think that we don't know each other very well and I don't want to get in over my head before I know if you're a De-, I mean, someone I can trust and be safe with. Because, really! Meeting at 10 at night in a secluded cave isn't one of my better plans and I just think - "

Internally Draco was rolling his eyes at her ability to turn any conversation she was having with someone else into a debate between herself. Smiling at the thought that even the perfect student and teacher's pet extraordinaire could have a devil and angel inside her, he put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, 'Mione." he whispered, then removed the finger to her chin and gently pushed it upwards until she looked him in the eyes again. "I don't mind how fast we move, or even if that'll be the last kiss we'll ever share."

Draco paused, noting the crestfallen look she hid after only a second, and then shifted gears.

"Not that I want it to be the last, you understand, but I know a lady such as yourself can't be expected to snog a stranger senseless!" And, putting on his best "good 'ole boy" smile Draco took a step back from Hermione, as if to prove he had no intention of using her.

Continuing to talk, he unconsciously pulled his hood tighter over his head. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me all about yourself. Then we won't be strangers anymore."

She nodded slowly, trying to decide how to take this down-to-earth boy who seemed to already know her so well for having just met her. After seeing her approval of the idea, Draco casually sat down in the still-warm sand with his legs crossed and Hermione seemed to make a quick decision and sit down indian style next to him, gently leaning her shoulder against his and placing her hands on her knees.

Seeing she was settled, Draco gently nudged her shoulder with his, and almost immediately she began to speak.

"Well, I was born at a local hospital in the small English town of..."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Much later, Hermione had covered the basics up through her last visit to Italy with her parents and vowing to come back to the beautiful country again.

As her voice faded into silence Hermione turned away from the brilliant stars and looked at Will for the first time since sitting down. She was surprised, but inside thrilled to find his eyes staring into hers, rapt with attention and she knew he had listened to her every word.

At that moment it felt as if they were not just the only people on the deserted beach, but in the entire world.

This time when they kissed it wasn't gentle and hesitant but frenzied, letting go all the feelings both Hermione and Draco had felt since catching sight of one another. Both wiped their minds of any thoughts but each other. His hands were wrapped into her hair and as he pushed her backwards into the sand Hermione opened her eyes and saw above her the very constellation Mark had been talking about earlier.

Draco the dragon.

Then, realizing Will was on top of her and she was still kissing him, she closed her eyes again, cursing herself briefly for letting her logic get in the way of her feelings before pulling away from him. Seeing the stars had reminded her that, even though Will made her feel like a different person, she was still Hermione Jane Granger, bookworm and the brains behind The Golden Trio. She had a life and responsibilities, not to mention she still knew nothing of Will.

Still trying to catch her breath she turned her head sideways and shifted slightly, which Draco knew was a sign to back off.

Grateful that Will understood her so completely after only knowing her for a few days she went to give him an appreciative smile, and found Will already standing above her. After wiping his sandy hands onto his trousers, he looked down at her, not upset, but not glad either. Without hesitating he reached his arm down to her and she willingly took his hand and in one smooth motion Will pulled Hermione to her feet.

"I'm sorry." was the first thing she said, looking down at her feet, hands clasped timidly in front of her.

Will grabbed her hands in his so the four of them were a tangled mess and said in a soothing voice, "Hey, look at me." Hermione looked up into his brilliant grey eyes again and wondered how many wonderfully honest things could come out of this prince charming's mouth in one night.

"You don't have to be sorry. Not ever 'Mione," he continued. "I don't know why we have this connection, but it's there. And just because you're a nice girl, a modest young woman who doesn't want to make out with some bloke on the beach, doesn't mean I'm going to be mad."

Slowly he cracked the first genuine grin she'd seen on his usually serious voice. "But please, don't call me 'some bloke' when you tell your friends and parents about me. My name is Will, after all."

Hermione smiled back at him, relieved he was okay with who she was, so unlike Ron and Harry when they were making fun of her studious side or her dislike of Quidditch. She untangled their hands and grabbed just his left into her right. Glancing out into the black waters of the Gulf her smile turned mischevious.

"Hey Will?" she asked, looking back at him with that smile.

Something inside his heart thumped and too quickly he replied, "Yeah?"

"Wanna go swimming?"

And laughing out loud at the stunned look on Will's face Hermione easily dragged him into the cold sea. After a moment of looking at her, all too at home splashing in the salty waves Will loosened up and soon they started splashing each other and swimming and dunking in their clothes until a few nesting seagulls were stirring.

Shivering and looking around Draco realized the sky was turning lighter. Calling for a truce they trudged out of the water.

Draco turned to the soaking Gryffindor and swiftly started lying, as much as his heart told him not to.

"Hermione, I can't believe we've spent all night together, again! It's been great, but there's no way I'll be awake for work tomorrow...I mean, today. In a few hours! I have to get home and go to sleep."

"Oh, of course! I shouldn't have kept you out this late. Will you walk me home?"

Noticing Granger blush from this direct question gave him a slightly pleasant feeling, and for a second he considered teasing her about it. Pushing the thought aside he once again placed his charming smile on his face and held out an arm. She took it and they walked down the beach, to the dilapidated back steps.

They faced one another, neither wanting to let the night end, both realizing it had to at the same time and speaking together.

"Tomorrow?"

Embarrassed, they both laughed and nodded, and then Draco leaned down and whispered, "Get some sleep, my beauty." before once again kissing her on the cheek and walking away.

Hermione did go upstairs, change into dry pajamas, and point her wand and whisper ego abolesco at her sleeping dummy, which vanished. Content, Hermione took the dummy's place, falling into a blissful sleep as the sky slowly lightened.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Down the beach, Draco too had changed, not even bothering to think about how he acted all night. Sitting on the edge of his bed he put his face in his hands, trying to get her face out of his head. His white locks fell down, brushing against his cold hands. Looking up, Draco knew what he could do to make the summer easier. He got up and headed downstairs, quietly so Narcissa wouldn't wake.

In the library Draco pulled a book off the shelf. It wasn't from his father's section, on the Dark Arts, or his section - Quidditch and a few cleverly hidden muggle novels he enjoyed. It was from his mother's book collection.

Draco was finally going to do something about his distinct Malfoy hair. He was going to magic it darker, and cut it shorter. Then, as long as he could keep up the acting (**What acting?** a voice sneered in his head), Granger would never know the difference. He could figure out the prophecy, save himself from being a Death Eater, save his friends and family from Voldy AND get the girl.

And it all began with a beauty spell. _Go figure_.


	8. Familiar Strangers

_chapter 8_ - **familiar strangers**

A month and a half passed, and with Draco's new dark hair Hermione never came close to recognizing him again. She never did ask if he was magical or not, but he never asked her either so she assumed he wasn't.

They talked about books and Hermione of her family, especially the daily stories of what her, Mark and Chloe were up to. Once in awhile Draco would mention work, just so Hermione wouldn't question why they had to meet at night. Every night after the first they went swimming around midnight.

Sometimes it would be raining and Hermione would close her eyes and hear the waves crashing around her and feel the rain touching her skin and Will's intense stare and she would think,"_There can't be anything better than this._"

Other nights the heat would be unbearable and they swam far out together, playing games and splashing. When they got tired, Will would spread out a blanket and they would lie next to each other hand in hand, looking up at the brilliant stars.

Mark found it hilarious that Hermione had suddenly taken such an interest in Astronomy when he had been bugging her about it for two years. He willingly lent her all the books he had and she studied them for three days until both her and Draco could point out every constellation and knew every myth and legend that went along with it.

If Chloe and Mark realized Hermione was sneaking out every night, they hadn't mentioned it. She thought maybe they realized she was acting different – more girly, giddy, without really any cares. Harry on the other hand...

Hermione looked out her bedroom window and sighed. _I'm almost 18, not 12! Why can't he see that?_ Glancing back down at the almost-finished letter before her she bit her lip and reread it quickly.

**Dear Harry-  
It's raining again today, can you believe it? I've been spending a lot of time with Will the past few days, he hasn't had to work as early in the morning because summer is drawing to a close. I know you want to meet him, but I really don't think it's a good idea. Will is so secretive, even to me. He mentions his mum, but if he even has a dad, I don't know about him. Besides, it's just a silly summer fling. He lives, well, not in England I don't think...  
And anyways, we'll be back at school together soon, causing mischief and studying for NEWTs. Rather, I'll be studying while you and Ron play chess.  
Oh, Harry, I'm having so much fun, but don't worry about me. I haven't seen magic anything around here - except me, and perhaps the Gaeta sunset. Yes, it is kind of magical.  
Anyways, I miss you! Tell Ron, Ginny and the Weasley clan I send my love to them.  
Love,**

Looking back up out the half open window, she could see Hedwig coming and quickly signed her name before getting up to let the wet bird perch on the sill.

"Hey girl." Hermione said, petting Hedwig on the head. "Sorry I took so long. I just had to get it right. Harry really doesn't trust me OR Will, and it's so frusterating."

The bird cocked her head as if asking Hemione if she really thought Harry would do anything else. Hermione smiled and moved to tie the letter toHedwig's leg before giving her a parting owl treating.

_He's my best friend, it's not that he doesn't trust me...he just wants me safe._ Hermione thought as she sat back onto the window seat and watched the snowy owl glide out of sight.

Down the shore, Draco was also staring out into the gloomy ocean, deep in thought.

_I can do this. I'll just break it off right before we both head home in a few weeks, and she'll see Potty and Weasel and be over me by the time school starts. Then I'll just got back to calling her a filthy little mudblood._

He closed his eyes tight and sharply shook his head. _I am not my father. I will never be Lucius. I'll just call her...dumb._

At this thought he put his head in his hands and spoke out loud. "Hermione Granger, dumb. Next I'll be calling Parkinson smart."

Suddenly a small cough interrupted his train of thought and the Slytherin Prince turned towards his bedroom door. Zuni looked at the floor when he met her eyes and said in an unsure voice, "M-master Draco, I is being t-told to tell you d-dinner is about to s-start. M-master Malfoy asks you is dressing n-nice to welcome h-him home." Then she dared to look up at her dumbstruck master who, if he had been of any lesser breeding, would've had his mouth open, catching flies. Of course, being a Malfoy, Daco's jaw was firmly set. After a moments hesitation he answered her.

"Thank you, Zuni. Could you please inform Lucius and my mother I will be down in less than a minute." It was not a question, but a command and before he could move an inch his house elf had disappeared to the dining room, and soon after retired to her room off the kitchen, not wanting to get in the way of whatever was soon to take place.

Inside, Draco was panicking. Spending the past few weeks with Hermione, being himself and knowing she liked him as a person, had let him forget about the Order, Lucius, and most of all the Dark Mark. Now the man who had raised him to hate everyone who wasn't pureblood, especially not muggles and mudblo-muggleborns like Hermione, was sitting downstairs, expecting his son and only heir to the Malfoy dynasty to behave exactly like himself.

In fact, Lucius was expecting nothing of the sort.

Draco forced himself to walk downstairs and enter the dining room. Before even making eye contact with his mother or Lucius he bowed deeply and said, "Father, it is an honor to have you home again."

Lucius snorted and Draco looked sharply up at him, careful to not let anything show through his porcelain mask. After staring each other down, one emotionless face to the other, Lucius broke the silence.

"Draco, I have been away too long. Do you know how many spies the Dark Lord has throughout the magical world?" Without waiting for an answer, which Draco wasn't willing to give anyways, he continued, "Hundreds, and the number is growing as we speak. You have been here in Italy with your mother for almost two months. And for almost two months, our Lord's spy has seen you with a particular girl almost every day."

At this, Draco's heart started beating rapidly. It couldn't be possible. There was no idea any of them knew. His mother, yes, but she was here, and she approved it.

Before he could think further into the mess, Lucius spoke again. "At first, I thought "Good, my son has finally gotten serious with Miss Parkinson and they will settle on an engagement time. But before I could even begin to plan your highbred life of luxury Wormtail informed me of who it was, the girl he claims you touched and kissed and laughed with. Do you, Draco, have any idea who it was he spoke of?"

Again, they made eye contact and neither was willing to break it and then Lucius suddenly smiled. "Son, my only son. I know you didn't do this to hurt me, or hurt our Master. The only people who will be hurt are you - " and he flung his wand out of his pocket before Draco could move, silently flinging the blonde haired boy into the wall with a loud THUD

Narcissa, calmly watching the tension build and praying to Merlin Lucius wouldn't be smarter than them, let in a sharp breath as Draco's eyes fluttered close for a second. Slowly he opened them, and made eye contact with his father again, who was still threateningly pointing the wand towards their son. If only he had told her sooner..

Staring menacingly into Draco's eyes he finished "- you and Hermione Granger."


	9. Separation

I hate winter, but I love Draco. Earlier this evening I was listening to MuggleCast and they were talking about how Draco will die in the 7th book. I can not express how upset I will be if that happens. Darn MuggleCasters. Oh, and this chapter - the longest yet! - is dedicated to Bre, because she is an amazing individual who loves harry potter...maybe a little too much, haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, draco or hermione. if i did, i wouldn't be sitting here writing this story!!

_chapter 9_ - **Separation**

Three hours later Draco woke up in his bed.

After a hazy moment he leapt up and spoke out loud. "Oh no, Hermione! What have I done..."

Someone clearing their throat from the darkened corner made Draco jump, instinctively pulling his wand from his robe pocket.

"Who's there?" Dusk had fallen more quickly now that summer was drawing to a close, and there were long shadows across the room.

"Don't be alarmed my son. It's Narcissa, your mother - if you're still willing to call me so." she whispered, and came farther into the room. "I was watching to make sure you woke up okay. The bruises healed fine, but you were knocked unconscious by your father's last blow."

"Lucius is only my father by blood." Draco spat, lowering his wand and looking away from her so she couldn't see the plethora of emotions running through his eyes. "Mother, you know me better than him." he stopped and let out a deep breath. "We have to save Hermione." Looking back up at Narcissa, Draco could see there was something she hadn't told him yet and feared the worst. "It's not too late...?"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Draco, no. It's something else. Your father...Lucius instructed me to inform you to report to him in his study when you had awoken. I overheard him speaking to someone through the fireplace. The Dark Lord has decided that your Death Eater initiation will be tomorrow night."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't, I won't. I don't care if I'm a Malfoy, I refuse!"

"Darling...there's more. Your task will be to kidnap Miss Granger and bring her to the Lord." Narcissa looked away, unable to watch her son, her only son, caught between the girl he loved (even if he didn't know it) and his blood heritage.

"Mother, I have to see her. I have to warn her." He was determined, and immediately went to the closet for his cloak.

"What if she won't believe you? She doesn't know you're Draco Malfoy. I told you to tell her and you couldn't." Narcissa sighed and walked over to her son, gently touching his dark brown hair. "I don't blame you for not telling her. But if you go...and someone sees...I can't let you do it."

"I have to see Hermione. I have to tell her! If she's gone then I can't kidnap her and I won't become a Death Eater. It'll save both our lives."

"I'll go. I can apparate into her room and tell her quickly. The place where she's staying, it's a magical dwelling. I'm not sure how she came to be there, but she's with two muggles as far as I can tell." Narcissa rattled off quickly.

"Mother, you've been spying on us? For Him??" Draco looked at her in horror.

"No! No darling, not for Him. I was watching out for you, with Zuni's help. Dumbledore asked me to. But I can't explain any more now, I must go quickly to warn her. Dumbledore knows Lucius is back and is expecting Hermione at the Weasley home within the hour. As hard as this is, get back into bed and stay there until I'm back."

As she turned around and closed her eyes Draco burst out loud, "Tell her I'll try to get to her soon, everything will be fine. Tell her I..."

Narcissa suddenly vanished with a crack unheard by Draco until it was too late.

"...think I love her."

Breathing hard, he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited as the world collapsed around him.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Twenty minutes earlier, Hermione was just settling into bed with her latest bookshop find, The Traveler's Guide to Hidden Gems of Italy, when a smokey flash appeared in the middle of the room and the distinct bright feathers of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, could be seen through the haze.

As the smoke disappeared the majestic bird fluttered over to a now standing princess and held out his leg for her to remove the attached parchment. Hermione, in a daze, barely had the knot undone before Fawkes abruptly disappeared, leaving her sputtering for air as more smoke filled the room.

_What in the world was his hurry?_ Hermione thought as she sat down on the window seat and unrolled the small piece of paper.

_**Ms. Granger - **_

_**You are in danger. Help will come in the next half hour. Gather your necessary belongings quickly and stay alert. Tell your cousin nothing, they'll be safe. We're waiting for you at the Burrow.**_

_**- A. Dumbledore**_

Pulse quickening, Hermione tried to remain calm. After taking quick glances at the shadows around her room, she determined it was safe to get her wand. She whispered a few words and her suitcase came out of the closet and opened onto her bed, closely followed by her numerous outfits. The princess went into the bathroom and quietly gathered everything there. Ten minutes later she sat down on the bed, packed and waiting for her promised help.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, which Hermione was hardly surprised by after her months of apparition lessons. When she saw the figure standing before though - not a member of the Order, but someone she could never dream of being in the same room with - Hermione jumped up and brandished her wand towards a calm Narcissa Malfoy.

"Stay back! I'm not afraid to use this." Hermione said menacingly. "I'm well practiced in dealing with Death Eaters and other dark creatures."

Narcissa gave the young witch a faint smile, and then held out a small piece of paper. Cautious, Hermione looked down, her wand arm never wavering and saw two simple words in a familiar scrawl.

_**Trust her.**_

_Trust her? I'm standing in a room with Lucius Malfoy's wife after receiving an urgent message saying my life is in danger. And supposedly Dumbledore wants me to trust her._

Hermione looked up, realizing the slight, pale woman had yet to move an inch, threatening or otherwise.

"How much time do we have?" Hermione asked, giving in and slowly lowering her wand.

"Thank you for not harming me. I've seen enough violence for the evening. A portkey should arrive in the next two minutes or so. I'm sorry your trip will be cut short." Narcissa replied, seemingly unfazed by Hermione's change in attitude.

"What do you mean you've seen enough violence for the night? And why are you working against Lucius and Draco?" She was confused as to why such a prominent woman would go against her family; even if Hermione was glad Voldemort had lost one to his cause.

"I will explain as soon as we are away. I know it must be hard to imagine, but just remember that not everything is quite as it appears," was her mysterious answer.

With those final words, a phoenix feather appeared before them, which Hermione took to mean the coast was clear. Narcissa quickly changed the feather into a portkey and grabbed one of Hermione's suitcases as Hermione took the other. Then they each grabbed an end of the bright red feather, careful to not touch one another.

Hemione bit her lip and silently turned her head from one end of the room to the other, ending with the view of the ocean. As she watched the moon reflect off the breaking waves she could feel the floor beneath her start to move. Just before she lost the view and was whisked away, Hermione had one final, heart wrenching thought.

_Will._

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Ten seconds later they landed on the damp evening grass as the sun rapidly set on the horizon. Hermione was still thinking of Will, and barely noticed Narcissa write a quick note and send her luggage through the air towards the Burrow in the distance.

The older woman turned to see Hermione staring off into at the horizon, a faraway look in her eye. For the first time since Draco woke up, Narcissa almost lost control of her emotions at the thought of breaking Hermione's heart.

"Hermione, there's something I must tell you. It's about Will." Narcissa began.

Hermione looked at Narcissa with a mixture of confusion and apprehension. "You know Will?"

"I'm sure I don't know your Will as you do. But I am the mother of Draco William Malfoy, whom you've been seeing almost every night for over a month."

Tears instantly filled Hermione's eyes as she looked with bewilderment at the woman before her. "Why are you telling me this? Draco and I already don't get along, you don't have to lie to me to get me to hate your son even more!"

"I'm not lying Hermione. Here." And Narcissa wordlessly placed her wand at her temple. A silver stream of liquid flowed out, slowly taking form. Indeed, it was Will talking to Narcissa. But as Hermione looked closer she could see the resemblance. Same long face, same pointed nose and pale complexion. In the memory they were arguing, and their angry gestures even matched.

Narcissa saw the realization on Hermione's face and she made the moving image disappear with a flick. The princess continued to stare at the spot where Draco had been. "That was just before I left to get you. Hermione, listen to me. You're in danger, the Dark Lord had a spy watching Draco, and planned that kidnapping you would be my son's initiation into the Death Eaters."

Determined, Hermione held the tears in, her hurt turning to rage. She trusted him. She had trusted him with every part of her young heart, and now it was lying in a million pieces at her feet. "Death Eater? Draco is a Death Eater!? I should've known. Why else would he have spent so much time with me, getting to know me?" She paused, and took a deep breath, but it didn't help the ache. "I don't want to believe you, but I know I have to. Just tell me why he had to hurt me so bad, when he was so nice to me."

With a grim look on her face Narcissa held up her hand for Hermione to calm her tirade. "No, he isn't a Death Eater. Draco doesn't ever want to be a Death Eater." The mother almost went on to tell Hermione of Draco's involvement in the Order of the Phoenix, like herself, but from the look on the young woman's face Narcissa could tell that Hermione had lost something in the past few minutes. It wasn't Narcissa's place to meddle with Hermione's feelings no matter whose mother she was.

"Hermione, listen to me. Draco was not putting you in danger this summer, he wouldn't dream of it. Now that you are safely here, he will be resting easier. His lies...he couldn't help. I blame myself, and I blame his childhood.

But you can't worry about it anymore Hermione. Your place is here, with Harry and Ron. Maybe, someday you will forgive Draco - "

Hermione interrupted, determined. "No. I won't Narcissa. Thank you for bringing me here and telling me the truth. If you see Wi..Draco, tell him I have no message for him. Tell him I don't know who he is, no matter what he thinks."

And with that, the princess gave a grim smile and nod, turned from her rescuer and walked down the hill without a backwards glance.

Sighing, Narcissa turned away from the girl once she had safely reached the arms of Molly Weasley and apparated back to Gaeta, where Draco would be waiting for an answer Narcissa wouldn't know how to give.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Appearing back into her son's room, Narcissa immediately pulled her wand out, checking for danger, but the only person in the room was Draco, sitting on the edge of the bed with a glazed look in his eyes.

As she lowered her wand, Draco shook out of his reverie and stood up, whispering, "I've figured it out. You've been against Lucius all along, haven't you?"

She looked at the young man, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Your father was a good man, Draco. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. The Lucius Malfoy I married was like you – strong, brave, willing to anything to protect his loved ones. And he still is, to a point. But now the Dark Lord has taken presidence over both you and I."

"Where are we going to hide?" Draco asked next, a hint of apprehension in his eyes.

"At the headquarters of the Order while Potter is staying at the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer. You'll be returning to Hogwarts in September, and I have something for you." She pulled a think envelope out from her robes. "This came from Dumbledore tonight."

Draco took the envelope and tore it open. After glancing at the letter for a moment, and then down at the badge that had fallen out too, he looked up at his mother.

"I'm headboy." He said, with little enthusiasm. The words that Narcissa had been waiting to hear since she had returned followed, and she still didn't know the answer.

"Will Hermione ever forgive me?"

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

_Ta-da! I hope the chapter was decent, I poured a lot of my own feelings into it. I should be starting 10 in the next few weeks, until then keep up the reading and reviewing! Thank you friends and strangers. : ) - Thea_


	10. Revelations

chapter 10 - Revelations

"Harry, do you think the sorting hat knows everything?" Hermione asked almost two weeks later.

The wizard looked up from his book, surprised his best friend had spoken at all. The usually bubbly, outspoken Hermione had become introverted since coming to the Burrow after her danger in Italy. It was not unusual to find her staring intently into her breakfast or having a glazed look in her eye as Harry and Ron flew around her practicing on the Wealsey's Quidditch field.

"Well 'Mione," he started, noting the tiny flinch her body made at the sound of the affection. "I do believe it knows a lot, look at the school songs it creates every year. I have to admit, there's definitely a lot of magic involved."

"Hmm." was the response Harry received. Hermione continued to stare past his head with a furrowed brow.

Just then Ron walked into the room. "Harry, are you still doing homework for Flitwick? You had loads of time, how did I finish it so quickly?"

"Ron, you only finished it quickly because you wrote down all the wrong answers!" Harry exclaimed, shooting a grin at Hermione - they both knew Ron liked to be done early rather than have right answers - but she had taken no notice of them and her Charms book was slowly slipping out of her loose grip.

Ron followed Harry's gaze and sighed. "'Mione, I know we've asked a dozen times, but when are you going to tell us what happened in Italy? You-Know-Who was after you and we don't even know how he knew you were there!"

"Please Hermione, tell us what happened." Harry said, his green eyes staring intently. The princess struggled to meet his gaze knowing once she did she would have to either lie or tell the truth when neither were preferable.

Finally she willed herself to speak. "Voldemort knew I was there because he had spies. I don't know if they were Death Eaters, but they were spies."

Mrs. Weasley bustled in before she could continue. "It's almost time for dinner, why don't you three pick up your school books and come outside, we're eating in the garden."

A chorus of "Of course, thank you." was spoken and she left to find Ginny, who had been spending a lot of time in her room since the beginning of the summer.

Hermione frowned at her best friends, trying to decide if she should tell them everything. "Can we talk more later, maybe?" she asked, hoping she would know what to say by the time dinner was over.

"Yeah," Harry said and Ron nodded.

As Hermione gathered her parchment and books one thought rang over and over in her head.

_Would they kill me first, or Malfoy?_

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Meanwhile, at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Draco was so frustrated he could hardly stand it. He had been cooped up inside with no company except his mother, who wouldn't give Draco any information from the outside world, and Aries, who was, as Draco reminded himself daily, just an owl. To make matters worse, school would be starting in less than a week, which meant seeing Hermione again.

All Draco ever thought about anymore was Hermione. If she hated him - _of course she did, _was always his conclusion;if she had told Potty and the Weasel about him and if they were going to hurt him as much as he had hurt himself by keeping the truth from Hermione.

Nothing could distract him from thinking of her. All the books he had hastily thrown into his bag were from a stack at the end of his bed, ones Hermione had recommended during one of their midnight strolls. His naturally fair hair was still a dark shade of brown – in their stealthy exit, Narcissa had refused to let Draco risk being seen by his father and go to the library to retrieve the book with the counterspell.

Draco and his mother had left less than five minutes after Narcissa had returned to Draco's bedroom. They had apparated onto a residential street in London, and, although Draco had known magic his whole life, even he was startled when a house materialized from thin air without being noticed by any of the surrounding abodes.

Once inside, Narcissa had pointed Draco to a disgusting, ragged room with two twin beds, a wardrobe littered with moldy owl treats, and an empty frame with its invisible owner snoring with as much grace as Neville Longbottom in potions class. He had grudgingly accepted her command to unpack his things and meet her downstairs in the kitchen in half an hours time.

As Draco walked down the staircase to the basement kitchen, he took in the dusty banister, the presence of several house elf heads on the wall and the eerie silence that reminded him of Malfoy manor and a time before he was introduced to a carefree, magic free summer with Hermione.

When he entered the kitchen, Draco stopped in surprise. Standing at the counter was his mother, slicing a loaf of bread. She had already set out two plates on the table with goblets of pumpkin juice next to them and the platter next to her held a stack of cheese slices and hunks of ham.

Working hard not to let his wonder show, Draco cleared his throat and said "Mother, I didn't know you could cook."

Narcissa looked up with a strange, half smile on her face. Draco then realized he'd never really seen his mother smile, at least not since he was a small child, before he went to Hogwarts and had stopped spending time with her. Holidays had been filled by parties and visits to important places with Lucius while summers were spent wondering the streets of Gaeta or taking vacations abroad with his Slytherin friends and their families.

"Well, Draco, this isn't exactly cooking, but we will have to make due for now."

She began stacking the bread on the plate and then picked the platter up and motioned for Draco to join her at the table. After they had made sandwiches and sat eating them for a few minutes in an awkward silence Draco decided to get straight to the point.

"Where are we?"

"This is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It used to belong to my cousin, Sirius Black, but he left it to Harry Potter in his will. Sirius was living here for a year before he died, and meetings were held regularly, but once Sirius passed the members found it more difficult to be here and also worried that Bella and I would be able to get in because we are the last remaining Black relatives, besides Andromeda.

Of course, that isn't a problem any more, because I am in the Order and Bellatrix remembers nothing of this house from our childhood."

Draco pondered this for a moment then asked, "How did you come to be in the Order? How long has it been?"

Narcissa paused before answering, wondering if she should tell him of the prophecy when she knew it would be a long time before he and Hermione reconciled. Deciding against it, she responded with, "At the end of the school year I received an owl from Dumbledore requesting my presence in his office one evening. When I arrived, hoping you weren't being expelled or you weren't in danger, the headmaster assured me you were safe and well, but could be in danger in the near future. I had been thinking a long time about leaving Lucius, but didn't know where to turn. Dumbledore knew I had never been in strong favor of the way your father was used by the Dark Lord, and he offered me security and protection when the time came. He knew that you were going to be sought out as a Death Eater by the end of the summer and he wanted my help to prevent that."

She had been staring down into her goblet, watching the still liquid with concentration, as if it were a pensieve. After relating this information she looked up into her son's eyes, to see him looking just past her shoulder, his brow furrowed in concentration, as if working on a particularly hard puzzle.

"But why would Dumbledore want to keep me safe? What use am I to him?" Draco finally asked.

"Draco, there are some things I still am not able to tell you. You are my son, and I want you safe. That is all the reason you need right now. We are going to be here until school starts. You will travel to Hogwarts by floo powder in two weeks, the day before the train will arrive. Now, if you're finished eating go get some rest. It has been a very long night."

Nodding, Draco pushed his plate away, thoughts swirling around in his head. After trudging upstairs to the dank bedroom, Draco chose to sleep on the bed closest to the door. He lay down fully dressed, clutching his wand. When he closed his eyes, all Draco could see were the stars above the ocean in Gaeta, and as exhaustion over took him, he sighed, whispering a name in his semi-conscious state.

_Hermione_.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

After dinner, Hermione led the boys all the way up to Ron's bedroom and sat down on Harry's cot while Ron yelled for the ghoul to be quiet. After placing a charm around the room so they wouldn't be overheard by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley or Ginny, Hermione snapped out of her silent reverie and began to talk, not meeting either pair of eyes sitting across from her.

"To put it simply, I thought I was in love. You both know how much time I was spending with..with Will. I thought he wasn't even magical. But I was wrong. He must've put me under a love spell. He had to of, for me not to realize..."

Harry, realizing Hermione was no longer explaining, but arguing with herself, interrupted with, "Was it Will that was spying on you for Voldemort?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes for the first time in days and hesitated, finally replying with one word. "Malfoy."

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Lucius? He was in Italy? The man breaks out of prison and goes on vacation to find you?"

"No, not Lucius." Hermione sighed, finally deciding to just say it. "Draco. Draco _William_ Malfoy. It was Draco that tricked me, Draco I thought I was falling for."

Before she could stop herself, a sob escaped. Harry glanced quickly at Ron, and saw the hotblooded Weasley trying to suppress his anger at discovering Hermione had spent so much time with their enemy. Harry got up and sat down next to Hermione, putting an arm around her shoulders as she buried her face in her hands, trying to calm down. After a moment she continued, slightly muffled from speaking into her hands.

"I was such a fool. I don't know why I was so drawn to him, from the moment I saw him. And he seemed so _sincere_. He listened to me, and never once did anything to make me become suspicious. When Narcissa was sent to get me and explained..Harry, I should have listened to you."

"Hermione, if Dumbledore trusts Narcissa, how do we know he didn't trust Draco too?" Harry questioned.

Ron let out an exclamation of disbelief and jumped up off of the bed, glaring at Harry. "What? Malfoy has been nothing but a thorn in our sides since we were in first year. You got into a fight with him not one month before school let out! And now you want to stick up for him? He put a _love spell_ on our best friend and almost turned her into his father and a horde of Death Eaters!"

Hermione let out a shuddering sigh and finally looked up from her hands, shrugging out of Harry's comforting arm and sitting up straight. "Ron, I messed up. I don't know what happened."

Turning to Harry she said, "You both should be furious with me for not realizing it was him, for letting him manipulate me. He is evil, just like his father. Even Narcissa, who I only fleetingly trusted on Dumbledore's word, said Draco was to become a Death Eater this summer, and that bringing me to his father was to be part of his initiation."

"What are we going to do if he's in school this year?" Ron asked. "We can't let Malfoy treat 'Mione this way and get away with it."

Harry sighed, trying to think of a way to say what he was thinking without upsetting his best friends. "Dumbledore trusted Narcissa to watch out for Hermione, and she saved her from Lucius. What if Draco didn't know it was Hermione until Lucius told him it was? She didn't recognize him."

"Harry! I can't believe you'd think he is innocent." Hermione's voice was pained. "He is worse than anyone else I've ever met for treating me this way, for using my emotions to try to kill me. If he didn't know it was me, why did he have dyed hair? Why were we never allowed to hang out in day light? Why didn't he ever introduce me to his family?

No, Harry. He knew it was me. Draco was thrilled with the fact that he tricked the smartest witch at Hogwarts. I'm sure he's sitting around laughing about it right now." Her voice had formed a sharp edge, and Harry could tell that she was on the brink of crying again.

"I think we should sleep on this, and all three of us should talk about it again tomorrow."

Hermione got up immediately, whispered a "goodnight" to the boys and left the room, muttering "_finite muffliato"_ as she walked out, to end the sound barrier spell. When she walked down the stairs to Ginny's room that they shared, Hermione could hear talking on the other side of the door. Listening closer, it sounded like Ginny was arguing with someone in a very distressed voice. Knocking, Hermione moved to open the door, when Ginny called out a frantic "Just a second!"

Pausing, Hermione knit her brows in confusion and waited a few more seconds. Just as she reached again to open the bedroom door, Ginny flung it open. She looked flustered in her pajamas, her eyes bright, as if the had been holding tears moments before.

Realizing that she had been too caught up with her betrayal of the heart to notice Ginny's odd behavior since she had arrived, Hermione bit her lower lip and hesitated. Ginny turned away from her and walked back to the bed, collapsing on it as if she was much older than she looked. Hermione followed her inside, shut the door and began to change into her own night clothes. Pulling back the covers of her bed and turning around, Hermione looked at her fierce, ginger haired friend and said "What's going on?"

Sighing, Ginny looked up and rolled her eyes with a sheepish look. "I'm dating Blaise Zabini. What's going on with you?"

"I was dating an amazing boy in Gaeta who turned out to be Draco Malfoy in disguise and I don't know if I really love him or if he had me under a spell, but I had to leave because he was supposed to kidnap me for his Death Eater initiation."

Ginny looked at her, dumbfounded. "You win."

And both girls lied down and rolled away from each other, knowing there would be much to discuss in the morning, when the initial shock of these new discoveries had worn off.

Closing her eyes, Hermione's thoughts started to slow, until a single image surfaced, and she drifted off to sleep.

_The star constellations, as seen from her favorite spot on the beach in Gaeta._


	11. The Next Morning

AN: it has been a such a long time since i've uploaded! i'm sorry. i'm sorry. i'm sorry. thank you so much for all of the reviews. i honestly haven't written because the story wasn't coming to me anymore. oh, and..you know..i grew up. graduated high school. and college. i still love harry potter (and draco/hermione of course.) i promise if the story still continues to come out, i will continue to write it.

Disclaimer: thank you jkr, author and owner of the hp universe, for reminding me that these characters will always be around. thank you for allowing me to borrow them and call hogwarts "home."

* * *

**chapter 11** - _The Next Morning_

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of pounding on the bedroom door. Disoriented, it took a moment for her to remember the conversations with Harry, Ron and Ginny the night before.

Suddenly it all came rushing back, as another burst of noise jostled her memory. Sitting up, she called out "Hang on, I'm coming!" As she got out of bed, she glanced over at Ginny's, which was nicely made, without a trace of the redhead in sight.

The mirror on the back of Ginny's door showed a puffy-eyed, tangled-hair Hermione. _Oh well_, she thought,_ nothing the boys haven't seen before_.

Pulling the door open, she was slightly surprised to see an equally haggard-looking Ron at the door.

Sheepishly, Ron scratched his head, "Er... Hey 'Mione." Noticing her flinch once more at the nickname, he tried again, looking straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about last night. You caught me completely off guard, it was the last thing I expected. To hear you say that.. that _Malfoy _was the boy you've been snogging? For over a month and not even knowing?"

This was not what Hermione wanted to hear. She turned a ghostly white and broke his gaze, stumbling backwards into the room and collapsing on her bed in a heap of sorrow and self-blame.

Ron followed a few seconds later, cautiously sitting next to her on the cot, reaching to put a tentative hand on her shoulder and clearing his throat.

"Are you all right?" He asked, not realizing how he sounded like an idiot.

"I'm sorry too, Ron." Came her muffled voice, buried under arm and pillow and guilt. "I didn't want this. I can't believe how much danger I put Harry in. I can't believe I was so near Death Eaters and didn't even have my guard up. I can't believe I lov-"

But she stopped, completely aware of Ron's hand tensing on her shoulder, adding even more weight to her already struggling shoulders. They were both silent and neither moved, or dared to breath.

Then there was a light knock on the door frame and the two friends jumped, then turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing there.

"What are you two doing? You'll be leaving for school via Floo powder tomorrow and your things are still scattered in every corner of the house." Mrs. Weasley frowned at the sight of them both.

"Sorry Mum," Ron said, quickly removing his hand from Hermione's shoulder and straightening up. "Hermione wasn't feeling well so I was trying to cheer her up by bringing her letter."

"Letter?" Hermione managed to sound curious. "What letter?"

Mrs. Weasley shot her son a warning look. "Ron, that came for her last week. Give Hermione her letter and get cleaned up." She turned and headed back down to the kitchen.

Hermione was still looking at Ron. He carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter, still in it's envelope, the Hogwarts Crest clearly visible. "I think I know what it is 'Mione. I'm sorry I took it, but you were acting so distant and upset I didn't want to lose you even more."

Hermione bit her lip as he handed her the letter. "Where's Harry?"

"He went for a walk with Ginny. She's been acting really weird and he thought it might get her to talk."

Without looking at Ron, Hermione snorted, knowing Ginny would never tell her long time crush and adopted "brother" that she was dating a Slytherin.

Ron, aware that the snort was Hermione's first sign of her old sarcastic self, jumped at the chance to have it continue. "Come on, open it!"

The worn letter was in Dumbledore's handwriting:

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

** As you have performed exceptionally well as both a student and a prefect, it is my great pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl for your final school year.  
**

** I know you are arriving under special circumstances, but please report to my office immediately upon your return. Leave your luggage, it will be sent to your new room. We have some items to discuss concerning both the responsibilities of being Head Girl, and your trip to Italy this summer.**

** I hope you are well,**

** A.D.**

Ron read the letter over Hermione's shoulder, and at the last words he watched her crumple the parchment paper into a tight ball. Unable to handle any more feelings for the morning, he abruptly patted her back, muttered "congratulations" and headed for the door. Before exiting he turned around, seeing his best friend frozen into the same spot, the piece of paper barely visible in her fist, just as the information about the Basilisk had been when she was petrified in their second year.

"I-I'll send Harry." He stammered. "Or-"

"Ginny." Hermione cut him off. "Please get Ginny."

"Right" Ron said, and was gone before Hermione could look up.

_Head Girl. At the end of last year she had an idea that it would happen. But summer and...and Draco had changed everything. Did she still want it? Did she have a choice? And what was she supposed to say or do when she saw him?_


End file.
